


Summer Solstice

by beforeyouspeak



Series: Hermione and A Solstice Ritual [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellamione Cult's July Event 2020, F/F, Hermione Granger Scores a Hat Trick, prompt 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeyouspeak/pseuds/beforeyouspeak
Summary: The Black Sisters have another solstice ritual up their sleeves. One that is beyond what Hermione can even imagine.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Andromeda Black Tonks, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: Hermione and A Solstice Ritual [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634185
Comments: 15
Kudos: 305





	Summer Solstice

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another chapter in the wild ride that is this universe. This particular section is dedicated to Lex, in the month of his birth. In accordance with his first prompt from the July event for The Discord cult. I won’t spoil what this is for those that don’t know. 
> 
> As always, please be mindful of the rating. I really really mean it. In addition, there are vague artist references to pandemics. Tread with care. 
> 
> Be well.

In the midst of the tumultuous year, Hermione nearly forgot that there was also a summer solstice. All four of the witches had been working around the clock trying to get the magical and muggle worlds through the hell of the Dragon Pox. She rarely saw all three of her lovers at the same time due to their schedules. She had noted that they ensured she was never actually alone. In the past if anyone else had treated her in such a way, Hermione would have bucked against the subtle control. But the warmth and gentle care with which Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Andromeda regarded her was as emotionally seductive as it was arousing.

She was just sitting down to have a cup of tea and toast before work when her blonde lover came behind her and touched her shoulder lightly. She felt as Narcissa bent down to place a gentle kiss just under her ear.

“Do you have any further solstice rituals planned, little witch?”

The teasing and husky words made Hermione suppress a shiver of pleasure. Narcissa didn’t need reason to gloat so early in the morning. Instead she reached behind her to hold the woman to her briefly, enjoying the contact. She let her fingers trail blindly down the beautiful features of her lover’s face and then down the pale column of her neck before releasing her.

“I’m afraid I hadn’t any other planned. Do you have some recommendations?”

Hermione didn’t mind being teased about her wayward ritual any more. It had brought her something that she hadn’t even known that she was looking for. Back then, she had certainly been aware that she was lonely and bored. But in what universe could she have dreamed up that what she needed was the very intense attention of all three of the Black sisters. Then there was the falling in love with them. She certainly hadn’t expected to develop such a depth and variety of feelings for each of them.

“Oh I don’t know that I think you should be allowed to do any more rituals unaccompanied. With your track record, I am quite certain that you would make me a mother again or something equally drastic.”

Hermione paused in eating her toast to consider what that would be like. She found she didn’t dislike the idea of carrying a child for her lover (any of the three of them), but she knew that the middle of a crisis was not the time to even be considering it. When she looked up at Narcissa, the playful light in the blue eyes took her breath away.

“For the record, Hermione, you would look beautiful pregnant. And I would still happily bed you. But there is no need for you to decide such an important thing today. I only meant to tease you. This is the longest day and the shortest night of the year. You may go to work today, but I expect you home by dinner. Do you understand?”

Hermione wanted to protest, to exert some sort of independence, but the tone and look on the face she loved suggested that it would be a serious misstep. She bobbed her head obediently and took a sip of her tea.

“Andromeda and Bellatrix will be joining us. So I suggest you pace yourself today. I don’t imagine that we will be letting you get much sleep. Do be a good witch,” Narcissa said leaning down and pressing their lips together in a lingering soft kiss.

Hermione took a deep breath as the alluring woman walked away. The thought of having all three of her lovers together again was astoundingly sweet.And the way that Narcissa had just spoken to her had her clenching her thighs together. It was going to be a long day, solstice or not.

She was putting the finishing touches on her outfit for the day, when Andromeda wrapped her arms around her from behind. She looked in the dark loving eyes in the mirror and relaxed into contact.

“Hello, darling,” Hermione whispered reverently.

“Ah, so Narcissa has already spoken to you then,” Andromeda chuckled sweetly. “Will you be thinking of us all day?”

Andromeda mapped maddening patterns over Hermione’s body through her clothes.

“You are already aching for us, aren’t you? Good. You should be. Its been far too long since we had you as you should be had.”

Hermione spun in her arms and kissed her without restraint. The teasing had her wanting to crawl inside the other woman’s skin. Andromeda pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and bit hard enough to make Hermione moan.

“Be a good witch, Hermione,” she said before leaving one more lingering kiss and strutting out of the room.

Hermione attempted to settle herself by doing deep breathing exercises. She pulled air into her lungs slowly hoping to slow her heartbeat. She knew she wouldn’t gave much time, she could already feel Bellatrix.

While she was connected to all of the sisters, there was something about Bellatrix. Their magic was so thoroughly joined that Hermione often knew where she was and how she was feeling without needing to be in her immediate proximity.

Not to mention that it was clear that Hermione was already snared in a trap laid by the sisters. Whatever was to come today had tremendous implications.

As she exited the kitchen, she was pressed back into the wall of the hallway. She couldn’t even get a word out before Bellatrix was on her. For all that the other two had teased, the dark witch was direct. The consuming kiss made Hermione’s hips move without thought. She sighed happily when her lover put a leg between her’s. While it wasn’t quite enough pressure, it was better than nothing at all. With a silent wand less spell, Hermione’s hands were bound above her head.

“Aren’t you just a delightful solstice treat, Hermione? I have been thinking about how to pay you back for the last ritual for months. And this is just the beginning. I didn’t even tell my sisters that I was going to have you so thoroughly that you will struggle to sit through work.”

Hermione whimpered at the tone and the words as she attempted to move the dark witch’s magic. When it didn’t budge, she groaned loudly.

“You are talented, little witch. But I still know so much more about magic than you do. And I have every intention to use every bit of my knowledge against you.”

Hermione whimpered.

“No, I didn’t imagine you would mind,” Bellatrix continued. “I am so pleased you wore a dress for work today. The access is delightful,”she said lifting the fabric above Hermione’s waist and magically holding it in place.

“Oh my, aren’t these lovely.”

Bellatrix’s fingers traced the black lace underwear lightly. Hermione could not stay still. She needed to move into those fingers. Her body was already begging for more.

“They look beautiful on you, but you won’t be needing them for a while.”

The lacy panties disappeared from Hermione’s body leaving only the tingle of her lover’s magic behind.

“Fuck, Bella,” Hermione moaned. She wanted so badly, but couldn’t quite find language that would convey what she needed. She had no fear, as Bellatrix always knew just what she wanted.

Soft red lips landed on her’s again and Hermione did her best to push her body into Bellatrix’s. She jumped as cool finger made contact with her wet and swollen center.

“Oh love, you are ready for me, aren’t you?”

Hermione could only manage to bite her bottom lip and moan.

“Good,” Bellatrix said and pushed two fingers inside of her.

“Oh Merlin. Fuck, Bella. Please.”

“Oh yes, little witch Start begging now. Are you already close? I can feel you clenching around my fingers. Let’s make this hard and fast. Do you think you can do that for me?”

“Yes, Bella,” Hermione whined and canted her hips in time with the fingers inside of her. It felt good as it always did when her dark lover touched her.

“I want you coming on my fingers, Hermione. As soon as you do, I will be properly fucking you so that you remember whose you are.”

Hermione sucked in a harsh breath. The feeling of Bellatrix in her, the promises of more and the way the dark eyes looked at her was more than enough to make her come apart. Bellatrix twisted her fingers inside Hermione, which made her jerk in pleasure and triggered a sharp orgasm.

Bellatrix didn’t let her come down from the pleasure, claiming her lips aggressively. Hermione did her best to keep up with the kisses even as her legs wanted to give out from the pleasure.

The dark witch pushed her body more firmly against the wall, keeping her from hanging by her hands and whispered a familiar spell in her ear. Hermione knew saying the incantation aloud was for dramatic effect instead of magical need. It made her shudder, and then she could feel Bellatrix warm and hard between her legs. She squeaked in surprise as the dark witch pressed them together firmly. Hermione was still so sensitive and it was almost too much.

“I promised you would be thinking of me, didn’t I love?”

Bellatrix husking in her ear made goosebumps break out across her body. She felt her nipples tighten in her bra. Them scraping against the lace was intoxicating. While Hermione was trying to cope with the multitude of sensations, Bellatrix smoothly lifted one of her legs around her waist opening her fully. The young witch gasped as cool air hit her clit just before the heat of Bellatrix’s body made her moan loudly.

“Oh yes,” Bellatrix said guiding herself inside Hermione. She positioned her legs so that she bore the bulk of the witch’s weight with her pelvis.

“Fuck, Bella. You feel so deep in this position,” Hermione whimpered attempting to string words together.

“Don’t I just? And you are holding on to me so tightly.”

With a soft kiss, Bellatrix lifted Hermione’s other leg and wrapped them both around her waist.

“Please, Bella,” Hermione begged needing the witch to move. She pressed her hips down the tiny bit she was able to hoping the witch would catch her meaning. Suddenly her wrists were freed and Hermione wrapped her arms around strong shoulders as Bellatrix began to thrust inside of her.

Hermione was already losing her mind in this position. Though her arms had been released, it was clear that Bellatrix was still firmly in control. All she could do was cling and moan in pleasure. Bellatrix was obviously determined, if the pace of her thrusting was an indicator. The firm movements were precise and deep. It felt so damn good, but Hermione knew that she would be every bit as sore as the witch had promised at this pace. She leaned back against the wall and looked lovingly at Bellatrix as she let her control everything about their joining. Her hips were rolling and she was gasping for breath.

“Oh, please Bella. I need to come,” she whimpered.

“Yes, you do, little witch. I can feel how much. You are wet and desperate aren’t you?”

Hermione nodded hoping that it might convince the dark witch to allow her to climax quickly.

“You need to wait. You can come with me, but not before.”

The young witch whined and put her hands into the wild curled pulling their faces together. She kissed Bellatrix fiercely as the witch drove into her. She scraped her fingernails against the dark witch’s scalp. She was pleased when it resulted in Bellatrix driving into her hard and faster.

“Come in me, lover,” Hermione said when the kiss ended. “I want to walk through the ministry today with my panties damp from you.”

Bellatrix groaned deep and long against Hermione’s neck. She picked up the pace of her thrusting. Just as they were teetering on the edge, she bit Hermione’s neck harshly catapulting them both into orgasm.

Bellatrix lowered them to the ground and pulled Hermione into her lap kissing her gently.

“Are you sure I have to go to work,” Hermione said snuggling into her lover enjoying being held.

“Unfortunately, you do. But I promise we will make sure you are fully debauched tonight.”

* * *

Bellatrix had been kind enough to give her underwear back, or so she thought initially. While she didn’t desire going “commando” through the ministry, the cloth held all of the wetness against her skin no matter how many times she tried to _take care of things._ Bellatrix’s words and the intent of her other lovers continued to tease at the back of her mind as she tried to work.

She found herself staring at the clock far more often than usual and counting down the hours. She sighed internally at herself. Before the three witches swept into her life, she never would have had such problems focusing. Not that anyone seemed to notice that her work volume was suffering. The rest of the world continued to believe that Hermione Black walked on water (so to speak). If anything, bedding the three Black sisters had raised her in everyone’s estimation. She had expected some sort of backlash, but she had been welcomed with open arms into the sorts of social circles she didn’t even know existed. Not to mention that her friends had been shockingly supportive. There was something about ancient magicks being involved that seemed to smooth things over.

She glanced up grateful that the clock was finally nearly at 5 pm. She had a date with her witches that she simply couldn’t wait for. She knew they would certainly gloat over her lack of focus, but she could feel their magic calling out to her. And how it made her burn. She began gathering her things as quickly as she could, cleaning as she went. The damn pox still hadn’t given them a break. She could feel the power of the ministry bending under its weight.

It was almost as though a huge change was on the way, but there was nothing on the horizon as far as she knew. Most days she attempted to push such thoughts away as they did her no good. She had to get through the coming days. Changes would come whether or not she fretted about them.

She waved vaguely at her office mates before making a quick exit. She had no desire to talk to anyone, not that hallway conversations were terribly common any more. In the depth of her gut, she knew that she needed to be at the manor _as quickly as possible_. It wasn’t as urgent as someone in hurt or pain, but the combined need was beginning to over take her sensibilities. While she had never been much of a drinker, she was convinced that this was what it felt like to be sloshed at work. She finally made it to the atrium and waited as patiently as she was capable for a private fireplace. She was halfway through her journey before she was unsure if she had even said her destination, but she felt the nearing of their magic a moment before she landed in the fireplace in her home.

She stepped out of the green flames and immediately was greeted by a stern faced Andromeda.

“Arms out, love,” she husked.

Hermione didn’t say a word, but did as she was told obediently. She closed her eyes against the sensation of Andy’s magic cleansing her before entering their home. While very efficient it was also seductive as fuck and had her knees trembling.

“How was work, darling,” Narcissa said as the magic withdrew.

Hermione couldn’t think of a single word to say and opted for stepping into her physical space instead. The blonde’s eyes widened slightly, but before she could say anything more Hermione kissed her. It was not a polite _Hi darling, I’m home_ kiss. Hermione had every intention of consuming the sisters as she had been tempted earlier in the day. She was pleased when Narcissa pressed closer to her and held her close. The blonde was an incredible kisser. Usually Hermione was happy enough for the witch to take the lead and would melt into her attention. But having been teased all day, Hermione was just not in the mood. She walked Narcissa back until her ass hit the closest table in the library. She had every intention of having her way with Narcissa and that very moment.

She vaguely heard the door creaking open, but paid it no mind. Bellatrix was welcome to join if she so pleased. Getting her back for earlier in the day was certainly on her to-do list. Hermione was sinking to her knees with every intention of making Narcissa come apart in short order when a hand grasped the hair at the back of her neck and prevented her from claiming her prize.

“Welcome home, Hermione,” Bellatrix said licking her ear. “I’m so pleased you were on time. I had rather thought you were going to be a _good girl_ , but it seems you have other ideas.”

“Fuck,” Hermione said against the obvious seduction and all its implications. “I was unaware that I was ruining any plans. I simply wanted my lover the moment I saw her. Surely there can be little wrong about that under this roof.” She wasn’t openly angry, but didn’t mind sounding defiant.

“Oh, Hermione. But this is _my_ roof, is it not? And I am the mistress of all that live here. I am the head of the Black family, as you well know. It seems you were so preoccupied with the feelings between your legs that you forgot this is the solstice. Do you not remember what happened the first time you didn’t do your _research_?”

Hermione flinched at the reminder. She hated making mistakes, even if it resulted in the greatest magic that she had ever experienced. It was obvious that Bellatrix was intentionally prodding at her.

“Oh lover, I have not forgotten. After all your sisters teased me and you fucked me within 45 minutes this morning. I am well aware of the changes that I brought into our lives.”

Andromeda chuckled at them having settled next to Narcissa and having thrown an arm casually around the blonde. Narcissa looked so comfortable leaning against her sister with those all knowing blue eyes.

“Fine,” Hermione spat. “What kind of magic will it be today then?”

Bellatrix let loose a cackle that oddly warmed Hermione’s stomach.

“We will be doing a ritual, Hermione,” Bellatrix said bringing their faces very closely together. “Today we will use the magic of the opposing solstice to complete what you began. We will fulfill every prophecy every made about the Black line.”

Hermione still had no idea what her love was talking about, but the tone was so delightful that she felt inclined to agree. She wanted to continue to act defiantly, but a strategic retreat had its benefits. She could pin the sisters beneath her and fuck them any night of the year. She was curious enough about what they had been hinting at to be willing to go along with it. She took a deep breath, attempting to settle her mind and her magic.

“Forgive me,” she whispered looking openly into dark eyes.

Bellatrix didn’t respond, but kissed her. Hermione let herself be consumed again, as she had earlier in the day. The witch knew each and every string to pluck. And she played Hermione like a beloved violin.

“That’s much better, is it not?”

Hermione wanted to scoff and stomp her feet, but elected to nod instead. Narcissa’s eyebrow raised in reaction, but none of the other sisters said a word.

“Good,” Bellatrix said undeterred. “Then we will start with the ritual bathing.”

She guided Hermione through their home to the largest bathroom. Somewhere along the way, her things from work were discarded. Her lovers did have the kindness to leave her clothes on until they reached the bathroom. But once she crossed that threshold two sets of hands were pulling them from her body. Narcissa had the dress up and over her head before Hermione registered what was going on. Andromeda’s warm hands were at her back unclasping her bra and pushing it forward off her arms. They stepped back as Bellatrix approached her. Hermione didn’t cower under the intensity of her stare, but Merlin, she wanted to. The dark witch looked every inch the predator that Hermione knew her to be. her cool fingers slipping into the sides of her underwear for the second time in one day was positively intoxicating.

“Now there. That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

Bellatrix sounded far to pleased with herself. It was clear that she was well aware of how Hermione had been feeling as she arrived home.

“No,” Hermione managed to grit out. She wanted to _battle_ her, but she knew that it simply was not the time. There would be many other opportunities to attempt to pry a bit of control from the dark witch. But she could feel the looming presence of the other two witches and she knew that she was thoroughly outnumbered. She didn’t mind a fight, but she didn’t want to take on something she couldn’t win.

Bellatrix grinned in victory. She waved her wand and melted away her clothing. Hermione felt the rush of magic behind her and knew that Andromeda and Narcissa had done the same without looking.

The bathroom was warm, but Hermione was covered in goosebumps and was not entirely sure what to do with her body. The parallel to the first time she had been in this bathroom was astounding.

“Come, love,” Narcissa said leading her into the water that Bellatrix has just stepped into. Hermione couldn’t help but to relax into her touch. She trusted these women more than she had ever trusted anyone. And she craved them in equal measure.

Bellatrix beckoned them forward.

“Hermione,” she said and waiting until the honey colored eyes were on her own. “This will be much different than what you have experienced before. This is a dark and ancient ritual. While it is not the final chapter in our story, it is one of great importance. If we do this right, we will bring to fruition prophecies thought to only be mythology. But you, little witch, must be willing to do exactly as we instruction. You must accept anything that we give you. You must trust that we will always take care of you.”

“I do trust you, Bella. Always,” Hermione said needing the witch to understand how serious she was.

“Good. Sisters, lets begin.”

Andromeda and Narcissa joined them. They were nearly close enough to touch her, but did not do so yet.

“The potions, Narcissa,” Bellatrix said.

The blonde handed one to Andromeda and two to Bellatrix. She looked attentively towards Bellatrix.

The dark witch uncorked her’s and Hermione’s and waited for her sisters.

“As one,” she commanded. She placed the vial against her own lips and Hermione’s.

Hermione swallowed obediently. The act itself was oddly poetic. She couldn’t help but give into her lover. She felt the warmth of the potion move throughout her limbs. She felt lighter and more relaxed. Oh, and how she wanted the witches. She could feel the wetness between her legs even while in the water.

“Sink down, Hermione,” Andromeda said as though she might have been talking to her for a while.

A gentle hand on her shoulder pushed her into the water. Hermione went willingly as hands surrounded her, tipping her head back and scrubbing every inch of her. It was deliciously intimate without being particularly sexual. When the soap was placed in her hand, she happily applied it to the others one at a time as they all bathed one another. The act made her feel connected to them in a way that was beyond just the magic of her bond. It brought to the surface her desire, love and affection for each of them. She felt connected to them in a way that she had not since the first explosive joining. The thought alone made her nervous, but a soothing look and gentle kiss from the blond was more than enough to get her back on track.

“That is enough,” Bellatrix said causing them to part. “Before we lose any more light we should move to the altar.”

Narcissa and Andromeda were immediately in motion. Hermione was swept back out of the water and magically dried. Andromeda took her hand and looked at her affectionately while leading her. She led her to a room that Hermione could have sworn wasn’t there before. When the old heavy door creaked open, her jaw dropped. The room was illuminated by candles and glowed. In the center of the room was what appeared to be a traditional altar with a large black drapery over it. Hermione moved instinctively towards it.

“Not yet, love,” Bellatrix said. With a wave of her wand, a wall melted away.

She was confronted by a gorgeous sunset on the longest day of the year. The descent of the sun would still take hours, but peeking behind the clouds the colors were already building.

“This is yet another new beginning,” Andromeda said close and warm.

“We will care for you. This ritual will be intense. It will change everything again. Do you consent, Hermione? Do you trust us?”

Hermione knew it was no mistake that Narcissa was the one asking the words, but knew that she asked on all of their behalves.

“I trust you all. I consent to this magic between us,” Hermione spoke and looked Bellatrix directly in the eye. while she didn’t quite know what was going on, she was certain that it centered on Bellatrix.

“Come here,” Bellatrix’s voice was low and rough.

Hermione reached out her hand to wards the woman wanting nothing more than to be pressed against the beautiful witch and to do anything that she asked.

Bellatrix kissed her gently and thoroughly. Hermione could feel their magic intertwining and merging as it did on occasion. As she relaxed into the experience, she felt Narcissa and Andromeda join them. Hermione felt full and drunk on their combined power. She contemplated the number of times that she had been warned about what was coming, and decided it was somewhat concerning. But before she could complete the thought, their hands were on her body. They were touching gently, but she felt it everywhere. It was as though they were getting her body accustomed to being their’s yet again.

Andromeda drew her into a warm kiss that had Hermione trembling.

“What will this ritual do,” she had the courage to whisper against the soft lips.

“Everything,” Andy answered.

Narcissa next claimed her lips. She was as possessive as Hermione had been earlier. While the young witch wasn’t surprised at the retribution, she was still caught slightly off guard and moaned wantonly against her lover.

“Narcissa, please,” She whined while gulping in air.

“We are completing the ritual you began in the winter. If we do it right, the entire world will change. They will fall at our feet,” the blonde offered.

“Or more specifically at mine,” Bellatrix interjected.

Hermione turned to look at her. The dark witch was beautiful and her hair was wild in the light breeze.

“There was a time, when like the muggles, our people had royalty. They were born to protect our kind and see them through the greatest hardships. But time passed and it fell out of favor. And eventually everyone forgot what it was like to have the protection of royals.”

Hermione drew closer to the woman as she spoke quietly. It was like seeing a fairy tale in motion.

“Only the oldest families even know the rumors. Even less know who is laying in wait for the moment. I was born a prince yet could tell no one. But this will change everything. The magical balance has shifted. Our people need the royal house of Black to rise again to seem them through this crisis. And you will make me King, Hermione.”

“Do you understand,” Andromeda asked from behind her.

“No,” she answered honestly. “But I believe and trust that you all know what you are talking about.”

Hermione placed her hands on the sides of Bellatrix’s neck and stroked her jaw affectionately.

“Show me, my prince. Show me what you need from me.”

The fire that lit in Bellatrix’s eyes was more moving than anything Hermione had seen yet. It made her want incredible unspeakable things for which language did not even exist.

“Come,” Bellatrix said leading her finally to the altar. She helped her lover spread on the cool black fabric. “You will be my king maker, Hermione. Your magic combined with ours will restore us to power. You will rule at my side as my queen. They will all bow to you, but you will bow to me.”

Bellatrix cupped her firmly between her legs as she spoke.

“Yes, my prince,” she hissed and pushed into the pressure. She could feel how wet she was against her lovers fingers and wanted whatever it was they were talking about.

Andromeda and Narcissa joined their sister at the altar.

“Shall we begin,” Narcissa asked conjuring quills from no where.

“Yes,” Andromeda agreed. “It is time for us to begin. The pitch of the sun is perfect on this longest day of the year.”

“Lay still, Hermione,” Bellatrix commanded.

Hermione’s limbs felt heavy and complacent. She didn’t think that she was being held by magical means, but her mind was foggy with need and magic.

She was experiencing time differently. As the sisters began chanting over her in some long dead language, she felt her own magic being tugged along. Then their hands began to touch her. Andromeda slipped her fingers into her wetness causing Hermione to gasp. She desperately wanted more, but could not convince her hips to move at her command. And Narcissa was toying with her nipples with the perfect amount of roughness that would bring her very quickly towards climax. Through the haze of their attentions she felt Bellatrix’s quill moving over the skin of her left arm. It hurt, but not beyond the realm of the pleasure she was experiencing. And everywhere the pen touched, her skin glowed instead of bleeding. She could feel the magic of the witch simmering in the lines of text. It was so overwhelming that she nearly climaxed. Before she could launch from that cliff, both Narcissa and Andromeda withdrew and Bellatrix lifted her quill.

“Not yet,” Narcissa said firmly. “You will come when you are told and not a moment before.”

“Be patient for your prince, little witch,” Bellatrix cooed.

Hermione moaned at the statement. There was something about power and the dark witch that was more appealing even than the blonde’s fingers that were now entering her.

Narcissa quickly drew her attention. She always knew better than the others exactly how to move her fingers to exact the maximum amount of pleasure from Hermione without causing her to orgasm. It was a wonderful sort of torture that she realized Hermione enjoyed even if Hermione wasn’t willing to openly admit it. It was now Andromeda with the quill on her opposite arm. Her magic felt different slightly from her sister’s ,but it was warm an invasive. It burnt which made her attempt to squirm until Bellatrix lips closed around her nipple. Hermione swore that she nearly passed out at the feeling, as Narcissa had simultaneously rotated her fingers inside of her. Her head swam with the volume of sensation. It was so intense that she didn’t notice Narcissa switching hands and freeing her writing hand. But the moment her magical quill touched Hermione’s inner thigh, she was incredibly aware of the shift. Narcissa pressed harder into her as she began to carve the spell into Hermione’s willing body. The blue eyes flitted momentarily to her’s and ti was nearly enough to send her over the edge.

“Do not come,” Bellatrix growled while twisting a nipple hard. “You will wait until the spell is done. If you ruin this magic, I swear you won’t be able to sit for a month.”

Hermione breathed deeply attempting to calm her body. While she was somewhat fearful of the threat, she also felt herself get wetter than before. There was practically no side of the witch that she didn’t crave. And when their magic was pooling in her and their hands were on her, it was hard to think of much else aside from how much she need them.

And so it continued for what felt like eternity. They would build her up, write on her skin and then back off. They each took turns possessing her and teasing her. By the time writing covered her, Hermione was so beyond ready to come that she would have done anything.

“My King,” she whispered at Bellatrix, longing for the completion of the magic that threatened to overwhelm her.

“Yes, Hermione. I do believe you are nearly ready, aren’t you? You can feel our magic glowing all over you and look, the sun is nearly down. As it descends, we will claim you as one and write the final line of the spell.The entire world will change because of it. Because of you. They will call me King, but only because of you.”

Hermione panted and sweated. She wanted the final step so much more than she could say, but had no idea how to get them to move more quickly in their progress.

“Come sisters, “ Andromeda said drawing closer to her left side. Narcissa was on her right and Bellatrix was perched between her legs.

“This will be the most intense portion so far,” Narcissa said gently kissing her lightly and sweeping sweaty hair off her forehead. “But we will soon be completing the spell. Be open to us, do you understand?”

“Yes,” Hermione gasped.

“When you feel all three of us in you at once, we will tell you to come. I need for you to let go with all that you are,” Bellatrix said roughly.

Hermione moaned, but couldn’t form words.

“Before we can proceed,” Andromeda said firmly, “you must tell us that you understand.”

Hermione did everything that she could to focus herself. She took a deep breath.

“Yes, I understand. Please, please don’t stop. I need...” her voice trailed off. She didn’t know exactly what is was that she needed, but she was entirely certain that it would come from the witches around her. They had become her entire world and they knew more about this magical universe than she had ever imagined existed. She needed to see what they had been telling her about.

“Very well. It is time,” Narcissa said solemnly.

Bellatrix slid a single digit inside of her, which was not nearly enough after all of the considerable teasing that she had endured. Hermione wanted to complain and demand more, but was interrupted when Andromeda’s finger joined Bellatrix’s. Hermione gasped. She had certainly been more full in the past, but having them both inside of her was positively filthy and she was incredibly into it. Then Narcissa pushed two fingers into her with a smirk on her face. Hermione whined at the new fullness, but attempted to lift her hips and take them more fully. Then she felt the quills again her skin all at once. The most pronounced feeling was Bellatrix’s messy scrip on her lower stomach, it was seductive and painful all at once.

The sisters chanted over her again and Hermione felt herself getting once again wetter. She closed her eyes to focus on the sensation that was unlike anything she had ever felt before. Fingers shifted again and she was yet again fuller. She gave into them fully, letting them do whatever they wanted with her body and soul. She was their’s in ways that the rest of the world could never understand. And to be had again on the solstice in such an intimate way was beyond her expectations. She heard the increased pace of their chanting and felt it as they pushed into her harder.

Then there was only Bellatrix’s voice commanding all the magic in her to rise. Narcissa and Andromeda each took a nipple. Hermione built higher than she ever had before.

“Come, Hermione,” Bellatrix barked.

Hermione gave in. She felt the contractions flow through her entire body. And as she let go, she lost control of her magic. She felt it pour out of the spells written on her skin with a speed that would have been frightening without the intense pleasure. The orgasm stretched impossibly long, Hermione wondered if her body could really survive it.

Hermione woke with a start. Gentle hands were petting her face.

“You did so well, Hermione,” Andromeda said sweetly.

“You were incredible,” Narcissa agreed, the flush still high on her cheeks.

“My queen,” Bellatrix said her voice little more than a rumble. “You have fulfilled the prophecy. You have restored our family to its glory. All of wizarding Britain is falling at our feet already.”

Bellatrix motioned to the window where patronuses were bounding towards them with greetings and swears of fealty to Bellatrix, Hermione, and the entire Black family.

Bellatrix helped her sit and pulled a soft blanket around her shoulders. Hermione looked down at her body, expecting for some amount of proof of the magical ordeal that she had just been through.

Narcissa pressed a cold mug of water into her hands,

“You will find no scars, dear one. We wrote magic upon you. You skin was not damaged. The changes occurred were not the sort that you can see.” the blonde said calmly.

“At least not yet,” Andromeda chimed in while pulling Hermione’s now wild hair back.

Hermione looked at her suspiciously.

“You will bear my children,” Bellatrix said without an ounce of remorse about not having had this conversation before they executed the spell. “You will continue our line with me. We will secure the Wizarding World and ensure its future.”

Hermione bobbed her head frantically attempting to process everything that had happened in the span of the longest day of the year. She was now a Queen to an ancient mystical King and the whole world was clamoring for her favor. And she might or might not already be pregnant.

* * *

Walking back into the ministry was utterly surreal. The dark black tile glittered in the light of floating candles. Where the Ministry’s insignia once rested there was now her family’s crest. Even ahead of the coronation, the British Wizarding World had fallen at their prince’s feet. Bellatrix had blossomed in the face of the attention. Her regal bearing had refined and her ability to seduce the public in general was beyond Hermione’s hopes. While she hadn’t grown up hoping to see the return of the monarchy, Bellatrix was already making faster and more sound decision than the Ministry had in the last few months. And there seemed to be instant agreement around the vast majority of her commands. There was less red tape and more productive action.

The Dragon Pox has yet to loosen its hold, but less and less witches and wizards were getting sick. A fact for which Hermione was extremely grateful. Since Narcissa had confirmed that she was carrying the Black heir, all three of the sisters had been incredibly protective over her movements and activities. She had resigned from her job at the Ministry. Strictly speaking it work in the ministry in any role other than Queen was a conflict of interests. Once Bellatrix was crowned King, Hermione would take over the role of Queen with the help of her other two lovers.

Being pregnant had never really been in any of her plans, but aside from a small amount of nausea,it had yet to interfere with her life. But she didn’t mind the way in which the sisters were constantly doting over her. There was a proud glint in Bellatrix’s eyes that she just couldn’t erase from her mind’s eye.

She was grateful that the coronation had finally come. The sisters had been working relentlessly towards its planning and execution. While Hermione understood the importance, she was beyond ready for it to be over with. She was ready for the new life that they had created for themselves. Her steps faltered when Bellatrix stepped out of one of the offices she was passing. The witch was in her coronation robes. While they were all black, the intricate design of the stitch work and the sumptuous fabric fell perfectly on her curves. From the moment she saw it, Hermione had the deep desire to pull it from Bella’s body. Narcissa had told her in no uncertain terms that she would be waiting until after the ceremony.

But once that crown was on Bellatrix’s head it was fair game. Hermione had every intention of reminding the King to whom she belonged.

Dark eyes met her own as though she had spoken aloud.

“Soon, my Queen. Though you will find that all in magical Britain belongs to me, even you.”

The slow seductive kiss pulled at her magic and made Hermione want every bit of the promise of the future.


End file.
